RECALL
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Lo que iba a ser una tranquila barbacoa se volvió en el secuestro de la Viuda Negra. Los Vengadores desean salvarla de Karpov y el Soldado de Invierno, pero Fury tiene otros planes: deben matarla.
1. Forget

**_RECALL_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _FORGET_**

* * *

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Sabía que era una simple barbacoa que estaba montando Stark por querer huir de sus obligaciones (una vez más) pero no quería llevar cualquier cosa por cierta persona con la que quería entablar algo más que una sosa amistad. Finalmente se decantó por el mono negro, por si alguien interrumpía su deliciosa jornada. Ya se imaginaba a su jefe entrando para comer de gorra para mandarla a una misión mientras comía las deliciosas hamburguesas dobles de queso de su amigo Barton.

-¡Nat! Ya pensé que no venías~

Clint la saludó con un collar de flores, como si fuera la entrada a Hawai. Ella solo supo reír por el detalle, pero más al ver como todos tenían un collar parecido al suyo, y llegaban a ser aun más vistosos. Fue al lado de la barbacoa, donde Thor se estaba apoderando de gran parte de la comida. Consiguió hacerse con unas patatas fritas cargadas en salsa especial de Clint y un tenedor pequeño para no pringarse los dedos. Por otra parte, los demás estaban hablado con una cerveza en la mano o comiendo lo poco que llegaban a coger. Aun no se creía que estuviera dentro de ese grupo tan loco, pero se alegraba. No quería cambiarlo ni por un grupo delta.

-¡Chicos!- les llamó Tony- Decid Shawarma~

Armado con un palo de selfie, intentaron hacer varios selfies para el Instagram del equipo. Algunas eran un desastre, en otras decían que una sonrisa no hacía daño y por fin en la tercera lo habían conseguido. Ella no tardó en reírse cuando vio las fotos al lado de Steve, que estaba realmente rojo. Ella no tardó en coger y hacerse otra foto con él, en la que aprovecho para que una fuera dándole un beso en la mejilla. Le dio el teléfono para enseñarle como era su propio perfil.

-Señor, un doctor llamado Fleishman desea hablar con usted

-Dile que esto es una barbacoa privada

-Señor, acaban de invalidar la seguridad, les recomiendo que se preparen para pelear

-¿Por qué no dejarán un día libre?- se quejó en voz alta

Aunque todos estuvieron a la defensiva, cuando aquella puerta se abrió, solo vieron a un señor calvo y con traje muy tranquilo, como si acabara de llegar a su casa. Todos bajaron sus armas pero no contaron con el hombre que estaba detrás de él, con un brazo de metal: Winter Soldier. Este lanzó un artilugio con el que los vengadores quedaron inmóviles, sin poder mover un músculo. Solo podían mirar como el Soldado de Invierno y el desconocido se acercaban a Natasha.

-Как долго, дорогая*(Cuanto tiempo, querida)- la saludó en ruso, sorprendiendo a todos- Seguro que no les has hablado de mi, Natalia. Lo siento, Vengadores, no soy Fleishman, no ha podido venir, por ello, me llevare a la señoritaEl soldado de invierno cargo con la viuda como si fuera un saco de patatas. Ella todavía no podía mover ni un músculo, por lo que no pudo encararse.

Cuando por fin Natasha pudo moverse, estaba muy mal atada en una silla. Iban a suministrarme anestesia cuando lo golpeo con las piernas libres para que lo alejaran de él. Al ver que era él único en aquella sala, quiso salir por la puerta, pero su maldito captor sabía de todos sus trucos y le había quitado las horquillas. La puerta se abrió y vio a sus dos captores. Se sorprendió, nunca pensó que los volvería a ver juntos.

\- любовь (cariño) vuelve a sentarte, ahora viene un viejo conocido- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica- te puede ayudar nuestro viejo amigo

-Él no...

-Ahora te acordaras

Ella solo lograba acordarse del hombre con traje, el Camarada Karpov. Todos lo habían dado por muerto, ya que supuestamente no recibió ningún derivado de los sueros de la Red Room y einde muerto, pero logró engañarlos a todos. Siempre lo había odiado por todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Por su parte, solo sentía lástima por el Soldado de Invierno, controlado por él de la misma forma en la que ella fue controlada. Pero algo no comprendía, ¿Por qué llamar viejo amigo al antiguo Bucky Barnes?

-Profesor Rodchenko...-lo reconoció al instante. Por una vez sintió el miedo correr por todo su cuerpo- ¿no había desaparecido?

-Antes de la caída él huyo- habló por el Karpov, ya que se estaba preparando para una intervención- lo hemos traído para ti y todos los durmientes. Sois pocos, cuatro exactamente, pero os activaremos para el mejor ataque de todos. Viuda Negra, jamás desaparecimos, solo...¿dormimos?

Abrió los ojos como platos, tenía que evitarlo. Pero el Soldado de Invierno la cogió y la empujo a la silla y la ato con las correas, esa vez, mucho mejor. Rodchenko no tardo en suministrarle la anestesia y empezar a trabajar. Karpov sonrió viendo como recuperaba a una de las últimas de su especie, la auténtica Viuda Negra mala. Y por lo poco que había aprendido en Estados Unidos, obligarlos a estar por dos correas aseguraría la victoria.

Los Vengadores todavía intentaban moverse cuando SHIELD llegó por el mensaje de socorro de Jarvis. Fury hacía honor a su apellido, estaba realmente furioso y ninguno de ellos llegaba a saber porque. Debía sentar como una patada que su mejor agente fuera secuestrado por el Soldado de Invierno y un señor calvo con traje que hablaba ruso, pero no sabían realmente porque tan mal.

-¡Ese señor era Vasily Karpov! Un general ruso que deberías recordar, Capitán América porque en tus días de gloria él te ayudo- Steve hacía ademan de no recordar nada- Da igual, se le creía muerto a partir del 88 cuando se fue a Oriente Medio. Él fue uno de los programadores del ex-marido de la Viuda Negra y del Soldado de Invierno...¡Y se ha llevado a la Viuda Negra! ¡Hay que localizarla y matarla de inmediato!

Ante aquel grito, todos los agentes de Shield se armaron y salieron corriendo, a lo que los Vengadores quisieron pararlo. No querían dejar que mataran a uno de ellos.

-Furia, cuéntanos todo enseguida. Las fechas deben de ser erróneas, si no, Natasha tendría que estar en un asilo y ese señor muerto- intentaba aclarar Tony- Además, ¿Para que matar a la Viuda? Ella se resistirá y le dará una patada las parte de Karpov y del Soldado Panda- Steve miró mal a su compañero. ¿Tenía que recordar que el Soldado de Invierno era su amigo de siempre?

-Tu no entiendes... y jamás lo entenderás. Los vengadores quedáis fuera de esto. Ocuparos de Hydra y haceros a la idea de que estáis sin Natasha Romanoff

Thor no tardó en coger al director de la chaqueta, elevándolo del suelo. Pocos eran los agentes estaban dispuestos a dispararlo, pero con un simple gesto de la mano, bajaron las armas.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas...¿Que esta pasando con NUESTRA compañera?- le inquirió el asgardiano

-Bien...-este lo dejó en el suelo- Karpov entreno y por ello sabe como manipular con un neurocirujano de la sala donde entrenaron a vuestra compañera. Vosotros no sabéis que tan letal puede ser ella y por ello, hay que matarla. Nosotros no tenemos ningún código ni experto que pudiera revertir esos efectos

-Vale, aceptamos- dijo el Capitán, haciendo que todos lo miraran de una forma indignada.

Hasta que todos se marcharon, ninguno de ellos se movió, a lo que tenían ganas después de las palabras de su capitán. Se extrañaron al ver que estaba armado con su escudo. Rieron.

Steve Rogers jamás volvería a dejar a uno de sus compañeros tirado. Ellos buscarían la forma de encontrar a Karpov, el Soldado de Invierno y a Natasha y si estaba controlada mentalmente, encontrarían la forma de arreglarlo.

* * *

 _Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir una nueva historia._

 _Ha nacido de una re-lectura de los Comics en los que salen Black Widow y Winter Soldier, tanto "solitario" como pareja, ya que tiene un trozo en común super chachi que recomiendo. Entonces...¿Romanogers o WinterWidow? Ya se vera~_

 _Es muy corto, solo 7 capitulos (también servira para quitarme ese gusto amargo que dejo la muy vaga explicación sobre el origen de cualquier BW en Age of Ultron) y apareceran algunas aclaraciones como Vasily Karpov (que en el universo si esta muerto, pero me parecio la mejor opción), Antonovna y los durmientes._

 _También lo tendréis en Wattpad._

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	2. Last Breath

**_RECALL_**

 ** _II_**

Last Breath

* * *

Los chicos seguían buscando a Natasha. Tenían que hacerlo antes de que Fury la localizara. Llevaban una semana desde que Karpov y el Soldado de Invierno, con una insultante facilidad, se la llevaron. Ellos no sabían porque, pero Fury aseguraba que el ruso Karpov tenía los métodos para hacer que Natasha volviera a ser una asesina sin escrúpulos, y dada el gran nivel que tenía la espia, tenían que matarla. Ellos creían en que lograrían devolverla en si antes de acabar con ella. Eran los vengadores y jamás dejarían a alguien atrás o mucho menos matarlo.

-Chicos...tenemos problemas- soltó Tony- muéstralo, Jarvis

En la gran pantalla se veían como de pronto varios líderes de cosas al azar se mostraban muertos por lo que los medios llamaban "asesino fantasma". Dado al patrón de asesinato, silencioso, de un simple disparo, totalmente limpio, supieron enseguida que era de Natasha Romanoff. Fury ya estaría al tanto, por lo que cada uno de ellos intensificó su búsqueda.

-Tranquilo, Capi, la encontraremos- intentaba tranquilizarlo un serio Clint Barton. No le gustaba que todavía hubiera gente que se llevaba a Natasha de su lado

-Aquello debía ser una barbacoa casi familiar, no un secuestro- no sabía porque, se sentía el más culpable de todos. Quizás por estar al lado de la chica y no poder moverse mientras la secuestraban.

Ambos saltaron contra una posible pista, un edificio de donde podría haber disparado un francotirador. Prácticamente no había nada. Todo estaba revuelto y los cristales rotos. Como si acabara de pasar un gran huracán. Ya se habían marchado sin dejar una línea por donde seguirles.

Frustrados, se marcharon de vuelta a la torre. La semana finalizaba sin noticias de su amiga espía. Se hizo de noche y todos estaban tomando una cerveza en el salón de la torre. Realmente estaban agotados y sin ideas, sin saber como hacer frente a esa crisis. Natasha y Bucky estaban matando a objetivos de Karpov que no tenían nada que ver sin un motivo aparente, quizás personal o estratégico, pero no encontraban un hilo por el que tirar para conseguir a su amiga araña.

El estrés se hizo más presente cuando paso la segunda semana. Los asesinatos de Natasha cada vez eran más importantes y Bruce se quedaba con Jarvis intentando encontrar la mínima conexión de ellos. Quizás algunos eran del Soldado de Invierno para despistar, pero igualmente eran ordenes de Karpov y aquel ex líder soviet no parecía ser de los que no daban puntada sin dedal.

-¡Chicos! Lo encontré- soltó de repente el doctor- Encontré algo que pueda servir- le enseñó unos papeles- ¿Recordáis que Jarvis identificó y Karpov nombraron a un tal Fleishman?- todos asintieron, pero solo Tony comprendiendo la situación- por fin lo encontré. Ese hombre existe de verdad y trabaja en el ejercito de Estados Unidos, por eso no encontraba nada

-Pero Nat lo hubiera reconocido al principio y hubiera hecho algo antes de que lanzaran eso que nos dejo inmóviles

-Es una identidad falsa- aclaró Tony, comprendiendo la situación- Es muy recurrente en rusos de la guerra fría

-Fue un neurocirujano que huyó antes de que el muro cayera, por ello lo reclutaron en el ejercito de Estados Unidos: Profesor Rodchenko. Al parecer, antes de desaparecer se estaba comportando muy extraño, el material de sus estudios estaba siendo robado y estaba estudiando algo que desapareció junto con él- explicó sin mirar a los documentos que estaban siendo leídos por el capitán, mientras se quitaba las gafas- Los del ejercito pensaron en contárselo a SHIELD pero no reportaron hasta después del secuestro

-¿Dónde has encontrado todo eso?- preguntó asombrado Clint

-Jarvis todavía tenía una puerta a los documentos de la Viuda Negra en Shield, y aparecieron cosas horribles de la Red Room. Nombraban a Karpov y bastante a Rodchenko y un Antonovna Kudrin. Solo faltaría encontrar el lugar donde podrían estar. He buscado y creo...

-Las viejas fábricas de Roxxon- soltó Tony, cortando con la teoría de Banner. Todos miraron, pensando que podría ser una estupidez atacar un lugar enemigo de las industrias Stark- en su día, mi padre tuvo muchos problemas con esa empresa y hoy en día tiene algunas viejas fabricas abandonadas- la gente se levantó dispuesta a marcharse cuando los paró en seco- Señores, os olvidáis que sigue siendo una fabrica con la que legalmente podemos perder...id con cuidado

Aceptaron a regañadientes. Estaban impacientes por saber en que posible lugar podría estar la compañera. Bruce no quería estar quieto y utilizando la IA con la que descartó varias opciones, viendo como en algunas vieja y abandonadas fabricas tenían un grado considerable en utilización de electricidad, llamando la atención. Los chicos se prepararon con trajes oscuros para poder darles una patada sorpresa. Solo rezaban para que ninguno de SHIELD siguiera sus pasos y al saber esos datos se adelantaran.

Se dividieron en varios grupos, por lo que el Capitán América fue directo con Ojo de Halcón. Era una de las fabricas por la que poco apostaban, pero igualmente era interesante. Nada mas entrar, no entendían porque era siquiera una opción si la única luz era la de sus linternas. Hasta el techo amenazaba con caerse. Era bastante antiguo, por lo que intentaron darle explicación a un ascensor cuya maquinaria todavía parecía estar activa, a diferencia de las demás que están completamente oxidadas. Por otra parte, entre ellos decidieron no separase por el simple hecho de que era Natasha y no sabían cuanto iban a durar vivos. Vieron una silueta de una mujer tranquila, con el pelo revuelto, apoyada en una de las columnas a punto de caerse. Steve no pudo evitar llamarla "señorita", rezando que fuera Natasha. Sus sospechas se vieron satisfechas al iluminarla con una de las linternas.

\- Ayudadme- dijo con una voz tocada, seca, como si no le quedaran fuerzas después de una gran batalla. Clint fue directo a donde ella, que se dejo abrazar por él, algo realmente extraño- muere- le susurro al oído y emitió un quejido de dolor cuando noto una aguja en la espalda.

Steve no tardo en enviar una señal de socorro antes de intentar ayudar a su amigo, pero alguien le disparo en el pie. Debía ser del Soldado de Invierno, aunque no viera nada.

-¡NATASHA, BUCKY, OS ESTÁN CONTROLANDO!- Intento romper el acondicionamiento mental de una forma bastante al azar, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió mientras intentaba coger su pistola y disparar a su compañera en el pie para que no fuera muy lejos.

Ella se lo tiro con insultante facilidad, antes de que con otro golpe lo tirara al suelo, como a una muñeca de trapo. Temía su fin cuando Hulk entro en escena y ambos espías se vieron obligados a la fuga. Hulk cogió a Clint como si fuera un saco de patatas y lo llevo al helicarrier al igual que al capitán. Intentaban saber que tenía aquella aguja para poder parar el veneno que estaba machacando a Clint. De mientras, Jane intentaba curar la pierna herida del capitán.

-Creo que con esto entenderéis que tenéis que matar a la mínima a vuestra antigua compañera- se presentó Nick Fury nada más saber del veneno en Clint. Tiró un frasco con un liquido azul al enfermero que trataba a su antiguo arquero. -Tranquilo, es antídoto. Lo siento, chicos, esto no es la Cruz Roja, no podemos arriesgar a todos solo por salvarla...

-¡La salvaremos!- le aseguro Steve Rogers, con una mirada amenazante

Solo entonces comprendió que el capitán hablaba por todos. No iban a dejar a Natasha morir o ser mala. Era un vengadora y seguiría siendo una vengadora por muy controlada que estuviera.

Sin dar ninguna explicación más, Fury se marcho, dejando varias incógnitas que deseaban resolver.

* * *

 _no se cuanto he tardado en subir el segundo capitulo, pero aquí esta!_

 _Algunas referencias no solo son de los comics (que recomiendo que leais El Invierno Más Largo y La Caza de la Viuda Negra, del Soldado de Invierno. A mi me costó encontrarlos en la Fnac, pero están preciosos en mi colección. También los dos de la Viuda Negra que han sacado. Aunque rebosan de WinterWidow (o BuckNat, como prefieran)) también de la serie Marvel's Agent Carter (Del que por fin harán segunda temporada! pocos capítulos pero de lo más rechachiestatico)._

 _A todo queso, ya me he puesto a trabajar en una nueva idea. Así que nada más terminar esto, lo subo._

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	3. Lethal Pair

**_RECALL_**

 ** _III_**

Lethal Pair

* * *

Ante la posibilidad de que Roxxon cubriera a los rusos que manipulaban a Bucky Barnes y Natasha Romanoff, los agentes de SHIELD entraron en las fabricas, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, solo ponerlos más sobre aviso.

Pero los vengadores ya no tenían los ojos puestos en el viejo enemigo de Stark. Iban más allá. Mientras Clint intentaba recuperarse del veneno de la viuda e Steve del tiro en la pierna, los chicos planeaban como poder luchar contra dos maestros asesinos. Ellos dos juntos podían ser aun más letales que separados. Pero no podrían parar a un Hulk, que si se enfadaba, era mejor que un ejercito. No podían jugar con la carta asgardiana a la ligera, ya que aun siendo inmune a "cosas humanas", podrían quitarlo del juego el tiempo suficiente para huir. Tony con su armadura no era lo suficiente para poder hacerles frente.

-Algo me sigue sonando a chino- soltó de pronto Stark- ¿Qué tipos de códigos son los que usan y porque Fury no los destruyó? ¿Cómo los descubrió?

-Él mismo dijo que no saben como controlar eso- dijo Steve, sentándose en una silla al lado de ellos

-A no ser que ya los tuvieran de Antonovna- dedujo Bruce-pero no figura en los archivos

-Porque no serán para activar a Natasha- Tony intentaba buscar algo que no fuera común- Los documentos de mi padre. ¿los has mirado?

-Hablan de una Viuda Negra que atacó a Peggy Carter en Roxxon- aquello llamó la atención de Steve- Y que llegaron a entrar en una academia en al que una niña resultó ser letal para un grupo de adultos.

Pensaban en ir a mirar sin levantar sospecha, pero no sabían como moverse sin levantar sospechas, algo que era prácticamente imposible. Por ello llamaron a Falcón. Nada más saber del asunto, supo que debía hacerlo porque mataría a dos pájaros con un solo tiro.

Pensó que sería algo fácil, pero realmente no lo fue. Lo primero que le dijo al equipo era que agradecía estar vivo. Les contó que aquel edificio seguía en pie dios sabía como, ya que estaba cubierto de nieve. Por otra parte, decía que era un lugar muy gris, lleno de camas con esposas, cintas antiguas llena de polvo y cosas que no llegaban al siglo XXI. Todavía se preguntaba como era que sabiendo que tipo de gente se entrenaba ahí, no se había demolido. Se había encontrado con una señora escondida en una de esas habitaciones. Ella buscaba destruir cualquier documento que revelara su trabajo, los mismos que Falcón encontró gracias a una búsqueda intensiva y al azar. Les contó todo lo que aquella señora le había dicho, palabra por palabra, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Intentó llevarla a Estados Unidos, pero nada más levantarse, los disparos del Soldado de Invierno habían reventado los sesos de la señora que resulto ser Antonovna. Natasha fue directo a por él, y ni siquiera sabía como logró escapar vivo de esa. Aseguraba que esos dos eran una pareja realmente letal.

-Fury tenía esos códigos de feromonas y los llegó a utilizar, por ello no figuran- sacó en conclusión Sam- Además, la señora dijo que Natasha no era de las últimas que quedaban

-Oye, por lo menos puedes decirle que no es la única que tendría que ir a un museo- intentó bromear Tony sin éxito al descubrir la autentica edad de la rusa

-Según la señora, Karpov entrenó a Bucky con códigos muy similares, por lo que si necesitaréis al Profesor Rodchenko para volver a Natasha en si

-Fury no cree que puedan arreglarlos-matizó una vez más Rogers

-Karpov lo mantendrá vivo para que no salgan del acondicionamiento por accidente. Si nos lo llevamos vivo, podremos salvarlos.- entró Bruce

-Son más de uno- dijo Steve mirando los papeles- Durmientes me refiero

Por lo que estaba escrito en los documentos, los Durmientes eran soldados entrenados por el mismo Bucky, al igual que Natasha, y los querían activados. Solo quedaba una Viuda Negra a parte de Natasha: Yelena Belova. Después de desertar, la mujer se encontraba en Cuba con su vida prácticamente hecha, por lo que debían advertirla de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque quizás lo mejor era eliminar a aquellos durmientes primero. Pero no era lo único con lo que se quedaron. Natasha realmente era una anciana que eludía la vejez con los sueros experimentales de Antonovna y con aquellos códigos podían activar, desactivar o simplemente borrar cualquier durmiente.

Cuando Clint y Steve estuvieron mejor, decidieron buscar a algunos de ellos. Empezaron por Yelena Belova, ya que era la única "despierta" de la que sabían el paradero. Realmente no sabían como tratar con una Viuda Negra dormida. Técnicamente no era una amenaza y ella se veía bien en su vida, desertada y con los sueros experimentales de la Red Room la mantenían bella. La secretaria insistía que ella no podía hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos, pero entraron por la fuerza. La cara que se le quedo a Steve en aquellos momentos fue realmente épica, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros, ya que ver lencería femenina y algunos juguetes sexuales todavía le podían, a diferencia de Stark, ya que lo veía como algo realmente normal.

-¿Vengadores en mi despacho? ¿Queréis ropa para la Viuda o películas para una noche de chicos?

Yelena tenía cosas en común con Natasha, entre ellas la belleza y como, con una naturalidad impresionante, llegaba a ser irónica a doler. Bruce cerró con cuidado la puerta.

-Karpov te esta buscando, Viuda Negra-soltó Tony como si estuviera hablado con Nato-Imposible, esta demostrado que murió a finales de los 80- respondió con naturalidad, poniéndose de pie- deserté de Rusia, no soy más una Viuda Negra como Natasha Romanoff, superé varias barreras mentales que ella no logró hacer porque os aseguro de que duele mucho. Dudo que tenga, ese tío que se llama como el antiguo camarada, a Rodchenko para realizar sus horribles y dolorosas operaciones- al ver como algunos se rascaban la nunca y otros miraban a otro lado, supo que no mentían. Se notaba que estaba frente a auténticos espías novatos- ¡IDIOTAS! ¿Venís sabiendo que la Tsarina y el panda me buscan con Rodchenko operándoles? ¡HOMBRES, NORMAL QUE LAS MEJORES AGENTES SEAMOS MUJERES!

Cogió su abrigo y salió de su despacho. Ellos la siguieron hasta su coche, que los condujo hasta lo que parecía ser su casa. Era bastante alejada de la ciudad, incluso del barrio rico. Por mucho que asegurase que ya no era una agente espía, seguía teniendo los mismo hábitos.

-Para empezar no soy de las últimas que quedan- explicó mientras dejaba que se sentaran en su caro y largo sofá- Si la última en coger los tratamientos de Antonovna pero como Viuda Negra no, ya que huyo al Amazonas. Si decís que ella fue asesinada, creerme que es lo mejor. No sabéis cuanto dolían sus agujas.

Steve quería decirle que si sabía como se sentían, pero decidió no comentar nada, ya que, al parecer, los rusos tenían métodos más salvajes contra los suyos propios. Ella les tiro varios dossieres en los que llegaba a encontrarse información realmente rica.

-Sabiendo donde están los durmientes, ¿Por qué no acabaste con ellos?- le preguntó Bruce bastante curioso

-Porque quería dejar ese mundo. Solo quería la información para estar lejos de ellos- aseguraba la Viuda- Tengo hasta el Fantasma Eléctrico. La última de la isla de Padre Martillo. A ella puede que la busquen, pero tened cuidado, ella tiene unas habilidades realmente extraordinarias.

Podía ver que tanto sorprendía aquello a los vengadores. Eran bebes en un mundo nuevo, en la que la ingenuidad era la peor consejera. No entendía porque los ayudaba, quizás para que vieran que Natasha

y todos ellos eran pequeños monstruos. No debían ayudarla, el código decía matarla. Al parecer Fury no había cumplido su palabra.

-Tenéis la información, ahora fuera de mi casa-ordenó casi al ínstate

-Señorita, podemos protegerla- le aseguraba el capitán

-Seguís sin entender nada- sonrió de una forma triste- yo ya escogí mi camino. Os doy la información y las armas. Todos nosotros, residuos de la guerra fría, debemos desaparecer para que prospere la paz. Os guste o no, cuando tengáis a Natasha, pedid a Rodchenko que le de una vida normal a Natasha y que se pegue un tiro. El simple hecho de que uno de nosotros se reactive, sera lo peor. Un placer haberos conocido.

Por mucho que quisieran evitarlo, sabían que no podían cambiar de opinión a la Viuda. Mientras se iba a su habitación, los chicos cogían la información y se marchaban. Se sintieron de una forma que no podían explicar al escuchar aquellos tiros. No podían dejar de pensar en aquella promesa. Entraron en el coche y circulando de vuelta a la ciudad, pararon en seco. En medio del camino estaban tanto el soldado de Invierno como la Viuda Negra. Se estaban besando. Steve noto que algo se rompía dentro de el mientras Clint intentaba encontrar otro camino para evitar la pelea. Nada mas separarse, ella se rio y los miro, como una adolescente y su primer amor. Se fijo en el sobre del copiloto, cambiando brutalmente el rostro.

\- Habéis matado a la Viuda Negra- se le escucho decir casi furiosa- Yelena era nuestra

Con el sobre pegado al pecho, Clint decidió acelerar y rezar para atropellarlos. Así, quizás rompían el acondicionamiento mental. Pero lo esquivaron con insultante facilidad. Armados, dispararon hasta a las ruedas, todos ellos estaban agachados, rezado para que uno no le alcanzara. Con las manos a punto de lanzar una picadura, saco a todos sus ex camaradas. No sabia que entre ellos se habían repartido documentos y los guardaban bien pegados al pecho, por lo que les gritaba en ruso que se los dieran. El capitán no se rendía y se abalanzo con el escudo contra ella, derribándola como un ariete. Bucky le disparo, certero, contra el brazo. Intento hacer la tortuga, pero con Natasha disparando, le era imposible. Con insultante facilidad, el Soldado de Invierno lograba mantener a raya a Iron Man y a Clint, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Thor. Banner finalmente hizo el favor de cambiarse a Hulk para intentar darles tiempo. Algo a lo que por fin Winter Soldier no sabía como hacerle frente, alo que cogió a la Natasha que estaba logrando ganar al Capitán y salir corriendo.

Una vez mas, la realidad pudo con ellos. Si no fuera por Hulk, seguro que no la contaban, por lo que supieron que debían matar a los durmientes antes de que se activaran.

* * *

 _no se cuanto he tardado en subir el tercer capitulo, pero aquí esta!_

 _Como siempre, pondre que no solo son referencias al comic, también a la serie Agent Carter que recomiendo._

 _A todo queso, le he creado un final alternativo porque a una amiga no le gusto el final, asi que vamos por 3/8_

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	4. Broken Arrows

**_RECALL_**

 ** _IV_**

Broken Arrows

* * *

Una vez más la realidad golpeaba todo aquello que en algún día creyeron. Jarvis tardo bastante en poder traducir los documentos que estaban en ruso, revelando cosas realmente atroces. Steve no podía entender porque Natasha no les había contado todo aquello, quizás por creerse que era un monstruo más. Pero no era para nada así. Ella era una flor roja. Quizás, debía admitir que sentía una gran atracción por la rusa, pero no secomo imanes, una de amor sincero. Quizás la hacían creer que era pareja de su ex mejor amigo para que luchara contra ellos, o había una historia de pasión secreta por la que resetearon en repetidas ocasiones. Clint sufría bastante por la perdida, lo odiaba, y odiaba mas enterarse de que fue su ex jefe quien con los códigos, había convencido de llevarla a SHIELD. Quizás Fury quería a aquellos soldados para sus propias luchas, alegando que eran por un bien que no existía. Debía matarlos para dejar a Natasha libre. Aunque barajara la idea de Yelena Belova. Poder darle una vida sin sangre, pacifica, en la que no fuera el monstruo que creía ser. Ella si tenía un lugar en el mundo.

-Chicos, ya se donde van a vender al primer Durmiente- dijo Toni antes de ir a por la armadura- Nos vamos a Kiev

Ir a la capital ucraniana mientras se libraba la guerra civil era algo arriesgado pero debían hacerlo. Finalmente ahí también estarían la pareja letal. Tuvieron que hacer un traspaso en clandestinidad desde Polonia para no llamar la atención de Shield. Por otra parte, les fue muy complicado con el idioma y la parte de la discreción, pero lo intentaban con todas sus fuerzas. Y de forma casi milagrosa llegaron a lo que era la subasta. La gente solo podía ver un tubo Céfiro lleno de liquido que mantenía el estado de aquel muchacho en plena vida. Repetían que no se harían cargo de un mal despertar, ya que la serie de inyecciones era lo mas importante. Clint se aseguraría de su muerte mientras ellos daban su positivo. Lo importante era que fueran dos tiros perfectos: Uno que rompiera el tanque y uno explosivo que acabara con el chico antes de que reaccionara. No podía ser ni eléctrico ni toxico, solo dos explosivos.

Al escuchar los positivos, Clint no dudo ni un segundo y disparo, certero. El segundo fue el que los cambio completamente. Huyeron en una camioneta nada mas terminar el trabajo, aprovechando la confusión de la gente.

Pero aquello hizo dudar de la integridad de los Vengadores.

Estaban matando a personas inocentes que creían en una Rusia Comunista y se vendían como niños probeta. Steve no aceptaba que los humanos fueran como bestias de insensibles, pero ahí estaba, ayudando a acabar con uno de ellos.

-Tranquilo, Capitán, los remordimientos cuando acabemos con los otros dos.

Cuando iban a coger el vuelto de Polonia a Estados Unidos, una mujer se acerco a ellos. Aseguraba que debía hablar con los vengadores a toda costa y no sabían porque, la dejaron volar con ellos. Quizás por su vestimenta, semejante al de la Viuda Negra, o por el fantasma azul de su cinturón.

\- Soy Tesla Tarasova, el Fantasma Eléctrico, y quiero unirme a la caza. Tengo que vengarme del Soldado de Invierno y Vasily Karpov- soltó con una gran tranquilidad, como si fuer la cosa más obvia del mundo

Por lo poco que sabían de ella, bajo la muerte de su madre en el parto ella logro nacer, un milagro de una Viuda Negra. Su padre, el profesor Tarasova, logro que huyera juntos pero por culpa de Karpov y el Soldado, murió su padre y la llevaron a la Isla de Padre Martillo, donde instruían a las nuevas generaciones. Ella creo de los proyectos de su padre y su odio a todo el sistema, el personaje de Fantasma Eléctrico, con el que atacaba más que hablaba. Ella aseguraba que la vida no tenía ni un sentido, y que después de realizar su venganza, se daría el lujo de tener una familia. Aceptaron solo con la idea de que ella no matara a Natasha. Ella no quería matar a la ya considerada última Viuda, pero no haría nada por salvar la vida de Bucky.

\- Yelena tenia la información porque sabia que jugaba con fuego. Desertar de Rusia o fallar a la Madre es mortal hasta para un niño- dijo Tesla al ver los documentos- pero con matar a ese durmiente en frente del propio Karpov, tendréis que tener mucho cuidado

\- Tesla, dinos algo útil- pidió un tanto cansado Tony- que Natasha y Winter estaban matando felices mientras acababais con ese soldadito porque nunca le importaron. Ellos dos ya eran pareja secreta en la URSS y Bucky se paso media vida en uno de esos tubos. Él se aseguro que la mejor fuera ella y no ninguna otra viuda como Belova. Recordando eso, tiene dos correas por las que Romanoff no abandonara el bando de Karpov. Y Rodchenko tiene familia estadounidense, la que actualmente vive en custodia de SHIELD.

\- ¿Entonces?- pedía más Tony

\- Clint, disfrazate y haz que vendes un producto robado de Industrias Stark- explico su táctica - o mejor Banner un poco exagerado en doctor "malo". Los demás estaremos en una distancia prudente del poseedor del Céfiro y le dirás que el cambio se efectuara en el mismo momento, y ya cuando sepan del engaño, fuego

-¿Quien tiene el Céfiro actualmente?

-Lucia Von Bardas

Dada su condición de Ciborg, era sorprendente que trabajara a favor de la dictadura en Latveria y un poco estúpida por cambiar todo un soldado por una arma de Stark. Decidieron fiarse de ella y montar un teatro. Banner no sentía que eso fuera con él y quería que fuera la misma Tesla Tarasova que fuera, pero ella aseguraba que Lucia la cogeria enseguida por unas peleas que tuvieron.

A la hora de la verdad, Bruce estaba como un flan. No sabía como reaccionar ante aquello. Nada mas efectuarse el cambio, se llevo tan lejos pudo aquel tubo de Céfiro mientras sus compañeros destruían toda la farsa. Tarasova lo ayudo a cargar y con su capa y habilidades, no tardo en matar a aquel pobre durmiente.

\- eres un monstruo como nosotros, doctor, no entiendo porque siquiera tienes remormientos. Preguntate mejor cual es el significado de Id de Vida

Tesla no podía menospreciar tanto la vida, pero lo hacia con una soltura casi inhumana, como si fuera un autentico fantasma. Pero debían aceptar que esa era vida que ella llevaba y solo podían darle la paz acabando con su pasado. Banner no la daba por monstruo, solo por una mujer herida.

Por mucho que acabaran con dos de tres dormidos, no podían evitar que siguieran muertes cada vez mas llamativas. Roxxon era una de las más beneficiadas con todo ello, al igual que Stark. Realmente no entendían la lógica de Karpov.

Clint no pudo evitar querer salir solo contra Natasha. La buscaba, pero lo único que encontraba a su paso eran marcas de sangre. Rompió sus propias flechas de la impotencia.

Si no era capaz de salvar a su amiga, no podía con su familia.

* * *

 _no se cuanto he tardado en subir el tercer capitulo, pero aquí esta!_

 _Como siempre, pondré que no solo son referencias al comic, también a la serie Agent Carter que recomiendo._

 _¿Para vosotros que significa ID de VIDA?_

 _A todo queso, seguro que haré una como la otra vez y subir los que quedan de golpe._

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	5. Erase Again

**_RECALL_**

 ** _V_**

Erase Again

* * *

El capitán odiaba luchar contra la Viuda Negra pero el Fantasma Eléctrico estaba ocupada con el Soldad do Invierno, por lo que se obligó a si mismo a luchar.

Estaban tras la pista del ultimo durmiente, que despertó por accidente, Leo Novokov. Era uno de los más peligrosos de ellos, y según los documentos de la fallecida Belova, un despertar como ese podía hacerlos más locos, sin una llave que pudiera cerrarlos, solo pudiendo ser el escape la tan presente muerte. Esa muerte que todos los vengadores no quería que pasara con Natasha Romanoff.

\- EL ESCUDO, IDIOTA ESTRELLADO!- le gritaba Tesla mientras evitaba ser tocada por los cuchillos de Bucky. Estaba demostrado que se podía romper el acondicionamiento a partir de un gran golpe y el vibranium del escudo podría ayudar.

Decidió golpear la cabeza de la Viuda con ella. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un melón. Escucho un quejido de la rusa, y ya no lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, era una mirada confusa, como si no supiera que hacia ahí. Buscaba respuestas. Steve se agacho hacia ella, intentando ayudarla, y unas terribles ganas de abrazarla lo inundaron, sin venir a cuenta. Quizás era la euforia de que quizás estaba delante de la autentica Natasha y no la controlada.

-Nat...dime que eres tu...-suplicaba como un niño

-Ah... -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si un enorme pitido quisiera quitarle cualquier pensamiento.

-¡Iron Man!- gritó en busca de Tony, debía llevársela

Ante la alerta, el Soldado de Invierno tiro al fantasma contra la ventana y fue a socorrer a su compañera, empujando al capitán de por medio. Ella quería decir algo, pero no lograba vocalizar. Al final decidió ir llevársela, sin apenas resistencia. Una vez más, los planes de los vengadores y la agente que intentaba volver a la batalla se veía frustrado. Pero habían dado un gran paso.

-¡NO! ¡Maldito Soldado! Casi perdemos a Natasha por tu culpa- Karpov estaba furioso. Natasha preguntaba por un tal Steve, a lo que ninguno de ellos quería responder. Estaba a punto de colapsar. No tardó en pegar más de una bofetada, a lo que la Viuda quería ayudarlo. Impulsó que le gustaba a Karpov

\- Rodchenko, resuelve esto o te juro que tu también cobras

-Señor cuando...- se atrevió a preguntar Rodchenko, ganando una mirada burlona de Karpov- Entendido, señor. Procederé con el nuevo borrado

Con una habilidad impresionante, Rodchenko llegaba a realizar el mejor de los trabajos. Karpov estaba a pasos de cumplir uno de los objetivos que tanto había estudiado con el tiempo. La mente de Natasha encerraba tantos datos que era un premio imposible de perder. No podía ser tan idiota de perderla.

-¡TENDRIAS QUE HABERLA MATADO, ROGERS!- le grito Fury nada más enterarse del altercado. Insistía en la muerte de la Viuda Negra- Encima sale con el soldado de Invierno...¡Y colaboráis con esta loca!- Señaló a Tesla Tarasova. Él sabía al completo toda la información sobre ella

-¡Por lo menos queremos acabar con Karpov, no con una victima de tus engaños! Se lo de los códigos de feromonas, Fury

-No te metas, Fantasma Eléctrico. Todavía no se porque no estas entre rejas- le soltó el director, recordando algunos de los asesinatos que les costó el caso a Shield.

Todos se preguntaban porque lo dejaban entrar. Tras una pequeña charla de la que no entendían el porque, siguieron con su búsqueda. Roxxon era lo único que venía a sus mentes, pero tras la nefasta incursión de SHIELD, decidieron mirar por otros abandonos donde pudiera estar. Tesla intentaba trabajar con aquellas habilidades de tanto Bruce como Clint pensaban en aquello. "ID de VIDA".

-¡Ya se! Sin el Id, una Vida no puede moverse- sacó Clint, pero una vez más, Tesla matizaba en su respuesta.

-Pero solo te mueves hacía una muerte...no tiene ningún sentido. Piensa, Barton. ¿Por qué tienes una familia?

-Porque amo mi mujer y una pareja enamorada acaba...

-¡NO ME TRAUMATICES!- gritó asustada escondiéndose detrás del sofá. Podría ser una gran asesina, pero aquello era demasiada información que no podía procesar.

Durante una semana en la que las muertes de "asesino fantasma" (los vengadores sabían de sobra que era Natasha Romanoff) eran cada vez mayores y algo al azar no sabían realmente como seguir. Seguían sin entender los movimientos de Karpov hasta que un día Tesla decidió entrar a ayudar. No dejaba de menospreciar el trabajo por la ayuda a la vida y se quedo totalmente callada al ver los asesinatos de los dos mejores y únicos agentes de Karpov. Cogió un mapa y dos rotuladores (rojo y negro) y unio los puntos a criterio de ella. Los chicos decidieron dejarla con Jarvis y cuando volvieron tenían todo un caso montado.

-Buscan a Novokov mediante una antigua ruta que nos enseñaba Padre Martillo- explico ella- hay que sacara a vuestra Viuda rápido, porque a este paso se irán a Madripoor y ahí no tendréis nada que hacer

Por lo que sabían de Madripoor, ahí intentaron entrenar y a una niña Natalia raptada, pero Iván Petrovich logró salvarla con ayuda de dos nombres tachados. Ella aseguraba y repetía que estarían en ese cementerio, pero ellos lo veían muy poco probable.

Steve necesitaba marcharse de aquel lugar. No asumía que cada persona que le daba un beso desaparecía y reaparecía justo en aquel cementerio, donde estaba una estatua por la muerte tanto suya como el de Bucky. No podía creérselo. No sabía hasta donde había andado, por simplemente lo hizo. En cierto modo, deseaba encontrarse con la muerte, así no vería una vez más a Natasha capturada y con el cerebro dañado. ¿Cuánto le doleria? ¿Cómo sería?

Y solo entonces se acordó de sabía muy bien pero era un lugar frío. Una niña que estaba feliz de volver a estar al lado de un hombre con bigotes. ¿Quién iba a ser? ¿Aquellos papeles dirían la verdad?

-¡Steve, vuelve!- le gritaba Iron Man desde el comunicador- Ya sabemos donde ir

Borró todo recuerdo de su memoria. Dejo aquello tranquilo. Si de verdad llegó a salvar a alguien, deseaba que estuvieran juntos y felices.

Nada más equiparse, se dio cuenta que a donde iban, era una antigua compañía telefónica. En plena corazón de la ciudad, veía normal que estuviera cerrado pero no que no tuviera ninguna utilidad. Entraron por la puerta trasera y vieron que por dentro, no tenía nada especial, solo antiguos conectores, fotos viejas y mucho polvo. Tesla aseguraba que debían estar ahí una y otra vez, mirando por debajo de las mesas. Estaban a punto de dejarla sola cuando pulso un botón en el último piso. Abría algo que jamás hubieran creído que estaba ahí. Dentro habían más salas antiguas de oficinas, un despacho, flores marchitas y lleno en telaraña. Usaron las linternas para poder alumbrar más. Era realmente asombroso.

-Mira Tony, tu padre- le llamó Clint- se nota que sois padre e hijo

-Esto es las SSR- dedujo Bruce, entrando en el laboratorio. Aun quedaban cosas cubiertas en polvo, pero los trataba con sumo cuidado, ya que según algunos documentos del padre Stark, algunos eran realmente peligrosos, no estaba demostrado si el tiempo lograría calmar algunos de ellos.- Tesla, ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?

-Aquí estuvo Ivchenko y una Viuda Negra dando problemas. Siempre dejan algo para las futuras incursiones

-No hay ningún aparato- se quejo Tony. Sentía que estaba encerrado en tecnologia del Pleistoceno

-Tony, no siempre se necesita una de las genialidades de tu padre- entro Steve- Busca algo escrito

-Hablamos de un tío que tenía una habilidad de hipnosis mucho más alta de lo que tu crees- comentó Tesla- Engaño a tu padre, aunque conociéndote a ti, eso es pan comido

Casi todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Chicos...si esto es de los cincuenta, alguien se ha dejado esta grabadora- dijo Clint cogiendo el aparato en cuestión.

Por accidente pulsó uno de los botones y apareció en la pared un chico vestido como el soldado de invierno a la par que tenia el pelo largo como el. Sonreía de una forma loca y dejaba ver unos dientes en perfecto estado dios sabia como.

\- ¿Comandante Karpov? ¿Soldado de Invierno? Espero que seáis vosotros porque tengo algo asombroso que contaros...TENGO A NATASHA~ Estaba siguiendo a un vengador, e iba a matarlo, pero la cogí a tiempo. ¿No os parecemos una pareja entrañable? Esperamos sus ordenes, Karpov, pero déjeme estar con ella~

Le daba asco. Sentía unas grandes nauseas. Era como ver a un loco con una muñeca. Tesla reía de la ironía, técnicamente no los necesitaba mas, ya que su único objetivo era Soldado de Invierno.

* * *

 _no se cuanto he tardado pero aqui esta!_

 _Como siempre, pondré que no solo son referencias al comic, también a la serie Agent Carter que recomiendo (por favor, Marvel, haced una serie con Peggy Carter y Natasha Romanoff!)_

 _A todo queso, gracias por el review! Tranquila que esto sigue hasta el 8 (del cual queda menos)._

 _¿Para vosotros que significa ID de VIDA?_

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	6. Longest Winter

**_RECALL_**

 ** _VI_**

Longest Winter

* * *

Una vez más, la realidad golpeaba con fuerza, como un boxeador.

Steve se sentía un maldito segundón en la vida de su amada Natasha. Tesla, sin ningún motivo aparente, intentaba calmarlo, pero como todos, no tenia éxito. Le daba rabia haber reventado la antigua sala de operaciones de su amada Peggy con una pelea contra Bucky por la grabación de un durmiente que había despertado mal y por razónes que no conocía logró secuestrar a Natasha en el mejor momento. No quedaba ni el polvo de la pelea. El Soldado de Invierno no solo estaba buscando a Natasha por las ordenes del malvado Karpov, también movido por un sentimiento realmente humano: el amor. Ella le hacía recordar que era una persona humana y si no fuera por ella, se hubiera pegado un tiro.

Unas palabras que él no pudo decir en voz alta como él.

-Venga, Rogers...¿en serio? ¿Por qué los hombres sois tan...sentimentales?

-Tesla...¿tu nunca has amado?-Preguntó bastante curioso

-No tuve tiempo...solo quise a mi padre y tu amigo lo mato- comentó con indiferencia, como si fuera una de las hojas con menos significado de su vida. Algo que simplemente le parecía extraño- así que lo mataré y pisaré terreno peligroso

-¿Nunca pensaste en olvidarte de todo y marcharte, sin venganzas? Total, mataste a varios elementos de tu pasado

-No es suficiente

Con aquellas últimas tres palabras, ella se marchó. Steve dejó de maltratar al pobre saco y se ducho para volver con sus compañeros. Con un nuevo loco en posesión de una loca controlada, ya no sabían que hacer. Ni Tarasova tenía respuestas ante ello que no fuera simplemente matarlo antes de que hiciera un mal peor. Ella decía que dejaran al "soldadito" matarlo y luego arrancarle de sus brazos a Natasha. Ella aseguraba que todavía Tania Belinsky, otra neurocirujana que se perdió tras la guerra fría, seguía viva y que podía hacer el mismo trabajo que Antonovna o Rodchenko. Pero ella no sabía donde estaba. Al igual que Rodchenko, ella se encargó de guardar bien su identidad.

Fuera lo que fuera, tenían el reloj y las ventajas en contra de ellos. No sabían nada de las misiones que le pusieron a ese rojo, no sabían donde podrían encontrarle y mucho menos como actuar. Con el Fantasma Eléctrico al lado, solo supieron buscar a la antigua usanza. Era extraño, pero cada pista era falsa, ya que cada vez que veía una cámara simplemente sonreía, cayendo en que era migajas porque él quería simplemente jugar con ellos, cual juego de un niño realmente perturbado. Él no los buscaba, buscaba al Soldado de Invierno. Pero una vez más había desaparecido.

-No ha desaparecido, busca a Natasha- repetía una y otra vez el capitán, pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta

Los días se volvieron semana y con el las cosas se volvían más desesperadas. Tanto, que las visitas de Fury eran dos veces al día, alegando que tenia que vigilar todos sus movimientos. Tesla también estaba muy nervioso con todo aquello. Ella aseguraba que no era por la Viuda Negra, era por el Soldado de Invierno.

Si así estaba Tesla, no querían imaginarse a Karpov.

-No entiendo...¿Que tanto odia Novokov a Barnes?- preguntó Steve

-Quizás él quería a Natasha para él y le salió mal por los tubos de céfiro o odiaba no ser el favorito del oso panda- soltó un tanto "graciosa" el fantasma

-¿Él sabe que Bucky y Winter son la misma persona?

Aquella estúpida e ingenua pregunta de Barton hizo que todo cobrara un pequeño y estúpido sentido. Ya que Tarasova no recibió el mismo entrenamiento que las dos Viudas Negras, era normal que no supiera que eran la misma persona. Pero era muy probable que Novokov si lo supiera, por lo que ampliaron su búsqueda a través de los lugares en los que se recordaba la memoria de Bucky. Eran pocos y algunos estaban prácticamente destruidos. Quizás era una terapia de choque ante las manipulaciones de Rodchenko y Karpov. Visto que tenían cierta debilidad por los lugares poco probables, decidieron ir a por ellos.

Menos Ojo de Halcón, ninguno de ellos sabía realmente como andar con sigilo, por lo que algunos tuvieron que andar con pies de plomo, como soldados escondidos en la maleza deseando no ser disparados. Aquel maníaco no parecía estar en aquel lugar hasta que se escucho un grito de mujer. Todos dejaron la cautela y empezaron a moverse con más rapidez, buscando el origen.

-¡Natasha!- gritó Steve al encontrarla en brazos de Novokov, con la ropa rota y manchada, con el labio roto y el pelo totalmente revuelto, despeinado. No era ni por asomo aquella Natasha que les intentó matar o disfrutaba de las fotos en la barbacoa

\- ¡SUÉLTALA, RUSO!

-¡NO OS ESPERABA A VOSOTROS, MALDITOS VENGADORES!- Grito de rabia el durmiente antes de tirar con fuerza a Natasha contra el muro y les empezó a disparar, sin un objetivo fijo.- SIEMPRE ARRUINANDO ENCUENTROS

Si tan letal era, no entendía como podían sentirse tan tranquilos, cubiertos de los disparos. Sería que los disparos parecían ser realizados por un inexperto manco. Pero a pesar de ser un manco y disparar a lo loco para ver a quien daba, no fueron ellos quien les disparo.

No sabían cuando había llegado, pero el Soldado de Invierno, con una puntería excelente, disparó a la cabeza. librándolos de la lluvia de balas absurdas. Tesla no tardó en plantar cara antes de que llegara a la inconsciente Natasha. Rogers no tardó en aprovechar para ir con ella al igual que Iron Man. Barton prefería darle una ayuda extra al fantasma.

-Karpov la buscará y se la llevará otra vez- aseguraba el Soldado en el suelo, custodiado por Barton y el Fantasma, que no sabía porque todavía no lo había matado. - Devolvedmela

-Dejame matarlo, Barton- repetía Tesla al verlo tan a su merced

-Que no, tenemos que irnos antes de que Fury venga- repetía una vez más

Sabía que con el "escándalo" que había montado el difunto Novokov, en cualquier momento Karpov o Fury se presentaba como un señor malvado al que había que hacerle frente, exigiendo la muerte de la Viuda o los Vengadores. Steve no se contuvo y utilizó el mismo golpe que a Natasha para intentar borrarle el acondicionamiento, a lo que se resistió de gran manera.

-¿Donde se esconde Karpov?- le preguntó antes de volver a intentar golpearlo

-No necesita esconderse. Sois lo suficientemente idiotas como no ver nada. Como no conocéis a Nat, no sabéis nada

-No es por nada pero tu le enseñaste a no contar nada- matizó un tanto enfadado Barton- ¿Porque no despierta?

-El golpe le habrá afectado más haya del acondicionamiento... tiene que ir a donde Rodchenko guste o no

-Pero ese hombre puede volverla mala una vez más. Sinceramente creo que Fury tiene razón y hay que matarla

Escuchar ese comentario de Stark no sabían si había que tomarlo a buenas o malas. En cierto modo era algo totalmente esperado, ya que le prometieron darle una nueva vida a Natasha, pero por otra, no aceptaba, es más, rechazaba tener que despedirse de esa forma de ella.

-Llévate a Nat- sentenció Barton finalmente

Todos vieron como se levantaba del suelo y se llevaba en brazos a su amiga espía. Los chicos no llegaban a entender la treta de Barton hasta que llegó la hora, donde les recordó que podía quitar el truco de las flechas y lanzarlo por él mismo. Solo hacía falta seguir el rastro del truco hacía los rusos.

Nunca se imaginaron, dios sabía porque, la señal los condujo a una academia cerrada. Todo estaba realmente frío y Iron Man se dedico a iluminarlo, ganando alguna burla de Barton. Buscaron y rebuscaron hasta el cansancio, pero lo único que veían era salas vacías.

-¡Chicos!- Tesla los llamó al instante- creo que esto es interesante...

Fueron al lado de tesla y lo único que veían era su reflejo ante un cristal enorme.

-Lo único que veo es que tengo que limpiar mi armadura- intentó ser gracioso Tony

Todos rodaron los ojos y tras un leve insulto del fantasma, empujó el cristal. este se movió para adentro. Pasaron con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a una gran sala, donde vieron el mayor horror con el que no contaban ver jamás: Natasha atada a una silla, conectada, con un aparato para no morderse la lengua y a un aparato el que podía ser Rodchenko y al otro, nada más que Karpov con los brazos cruzados. El Soldado de Invierno estaba sentado, con las manos tapando las orejas y la cabeza agachada.

-Hay que darse prisa, intentaran re programarla- Dijo Tesla al ver como Rodchenko se acercaba a la Viuda

-¿Cuantas veces lo hacen?

-Las necesarias

Solo entonces, tanto el Fantasma Eléctrico como el Capitán América saltaron de su posición y fueron directos a por aquellos dos, pensando en que también Iron Man iba con ellos y Barton los ayudaría desde su buena posición. Algo que les sorprendió fue que a pesar del tiempo, Karpov era un buen enemigo contra Rogers. No llegaba a untilizar el arma por era realmente bueno con los puños. Tesla, por su parte, aclamaba venganza contra el Soldado de Invierno, al que, por extrañas razones, no llegaba a luchar como solía hacer. No se mantenía muy bien en pie y si llegaba a pegar a la rusa, esta no lo sentía doloroso. Lo que ella siempre había querido, matar al ejecutor de su padre, y realmente no lo sentía como tal. Le faltaba algo que ella no llegaba a descifrar. Solo pudo pegarle un tiro en el estomago, pero no llegó a satisfacer aquella sed que tenía. No. No había luchado contra el Soldado de Invierno, solo contra un soldado que estaba logrando salir de su control.

Vasily Karpov vio que ya no tenía el soldado y al no haber ningún subordinado con él, decidió por todos algo que era realmente obvio, no sin antes dejar un regalo. Disparó tanto a Natasha como a Rodchenko antes de suicidarse delante del capitán.

Ese no era el final que él quería. No tardaron en sacar a los heridos tan rápido como pudieron, en llamar a los médicos y todo lo posible. Todo iba realmente a contrarreloj. El que mejor salió de todo aquello fue Rodchenko, que deseaba volver a su falsa identidad y con su familia, explicando una y otra vez lo evidente: Karpov lo había secuestrado para ellos. No dejaba de decir que Karpov había salido muy mal de su exilio tras la guerra y al tener un suero parecido al de Viuda, quería venganza. Intentaría darles donde más dolía y quería a todos sus soldados de vuelta, pero la mayoría ya había hecho una vida con la que eran felices.

Y no debían ser felices en tierra enemiga.

Una locura absurda de una guerra fría que solo había servido para aprender lo que Natasha Romanoff les negaba saber: un mundo en la que ellos no entenderían jamás que era el control mental por una causa realmente perdida. Simplemente guardaron las palabras. Por mucho que pensaran, solo Tesla Tarasova llegaba a comprender todo aquello. Y ella quería dejar de ser el Fantasma Eléctrico para desaparecer.

El científico no pedía como los demás una muerte para escapar de todos los horrores de ser un residuo de la guerra fría. Pedía olvidar todo aquello para poder volver con lo único que o ataba al mundo, su familia. Aseguraba que podía librar de su acondicionamiento a los dos como último trabajo, solo si le dejaban marcharse sin contar que estaba investigando, a lo que accedieron.

Solo debían saber que era lo que querían programar para su compañera Nat.


	7. Let Me Tell You(FINAL)

**_RECALL_**

 ** _VII_**

Let me Tell You... (FINAL)

* * *

Todo lo que había pasado ese mes había sido realmente surrealista. Si le hubieran dicho el día de la barbacoa "oye, que vas a encontrarte con unos antiguos soviet" se hubiera reído o le hubiera pedido a Natasha que le contará todo sobre la guerra fría. Quizás lo que había aprendido era que el orgullo por la nación a veces era extremo. ¿Eso pensaba uno cuyo alias heroico era Capitán América? ¿Por qué NO? Él siempre creería en sus ideales, no en el derramamiento de sangre.

Porque era lo único que no había dejado de ver durante aquella semana: sangre y muerte. Recordó el significado de ID de VIDA de Tesla Tarasova: No significaba nada. Pero para él, lo significaba todo: unión, progreso, identificarse con todo. No podía dejr de ver nada. No podía quitarle significado a la vida. Era algo incomprensible para él. Quizás el Fantasma Eléctrico si que podía, la experiencia la había vuelto aquello. A todo caso, ella por fin se había decantado por dejar de serlo y desaparecer. Con todo el corazón, deseaba que le fuera bien en terreno peligroso. Solo que no se volviera una asesina en serie.

Cuando termino la función, simplemente se levanto y aplaudió como todo el mundo, solo que con gran pasión y fervor. Sabia que no debía estar ahí, que debía estar preparando la siguiente misión con los vengadores o con el mismo shield, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba verla y llegar a ella de alguna forma que no despertara el interés de la rusa. Pero deseaba tanto acercarse a ella y decirle "Hola, no nos conocemos pero soy Steve Rogers y soy un gran admirador tuyo. ¿Que tal si te invito a un café y me cuentas de todo?"

Dios podía ser tan cruel.

Pero pudo cumplir con su palabra una vez más a la fallecida Yelena Belova y con ayuda de Rodchenko cumplieron su palabra, para Barton, a regañadientes: le construyeron una vida feliz al lado de James. Dolía, dolía como cien agujas en el corazón. Esperar a que todo saliera bien, mirar como agentes disfrazados explicaban cosas que salían del marco de SHIELD, realmente humanas. De una vida que él quería compartir con ella. Pero finalmente, ella lo necesitaba más que él. Tal como la habían encontrado con Novokov, tal como actuaba con ella el Soldado de Invierno y los consejos del Fantasma Eléctrico, Steve no se sentía capaz de meterse en su relación y conquistar su corazón.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, tenían derecho a una vida humana y verdaderamente normal.

Profesor Rodchenko era un hombre más haya de las primeras impresiones, que los sorprendió no solo con una gran habilidad para crear falsos recuerdos y segundas capas de programación, era un hombre que amaba a su familia y solo hacía su trabajo forzado. Le dio a Natasha una vida parecida a la que le dio en la Red Room: bailarina talentosa, marido fallecido en accidente y recién prometida con Bucky Barnes, militar retirado que se dedicaría a buscar un trabajo tranquilo, para poder explicar el brazo.

Desearle suerte de esa forma le dolía, ella ya no se acordaría de él, no podría tener una vida con ella, pero era lo que ella necesitaba .

Eso se repetiría una y otra y otra vez.

Espero escondido en la puerta de su camerino. Por una vez se saltaría las normas. Con gafas con cristales sin graduar, ropa elegante como cualquier espectador y un ramo de sus flores favoritas. Había más gente, pero como un fan estúpido, era el primero. Se sentía como un idiota e igual que todos ellos, con los nervios a flor de piel. Solo por un momento deseaba que sus conexiones se borraran, lo reconociera y vivieran juntos a espaldas de Shield y los mismos Vengadores. Barton todavía no se recuperaba de la gran perdida.

-¡Oh, mis flores favoritas!- exclamo ella cogiéndolas. Guardaría aquella sonrisa en su memoria por siempre- Gracias, señor...

-...John- se le ocurrió, de la nada- y no me llames señor, no soy tan mayor- Ambos rieron- eres maravillosa...bailando- completo antes de que se viera su interés romántico

-Gracias, John- dijo con una sonrisa antes de atender a las peticiones de otros fans, por lo que lo dejó marchar.

Pero no podía irse sin ver como Bucky pasaba a su lado, sin saludarlo, con un rostro feliz directo a por su prometida.

Una vez más, con una patada en el alma, volvió a la torre Avengers. Tragándose todas y cada una de las palabras de amor para Natasha Romanoff.


	8. That I Love You (Final Alternativo)

**_RECALL_**

 ** _VIII_**

...That I Love You (FINAL Alternativo)

* * *

Natasha intentaba recuperarse de todo lo que había pasado. Cada vez que manipulaban su cerebro, se sentía como la observadora de como unas manos al azar completaban un puzzle para luego darse cuenta de que ella era aquel puzzle. Igualmente, era algo que la llegaba a agotar. Cuando despertó, nunca pensó que vería al Fantasma Eléctrico junto a los vengadores, nerviosos de saber como despertaba: ¿sed de matarlos o abrazarlos?. En primera plana tenia tanto la cara feliz de Clint como de Steve. Suspiro. Nunca pensó que esa iba a ser la reacción de su grupo. Quiso parecer la chica de siempre, pero no pudo por aquellos grandes dolores de cabeza. Quería recordar que había pasado, pero en vez de ello solo tenia un marco borroso en su cabeza.

Tesla, tan suave como siempre, le explico en que control había caído y como por fin había terminado. Ella no se lo creía y repetía una y otra vez que debían haberla matado, sorprendiendo a los chicos y todos sus absurdos intentos de que no pasara. Al parecer, ella no sabia de los códigos de feromonas que logró Fury con los que podrían haberla parado y controlado fácilmente, por lo que le hizo prometer que tendrían que matarla, no solo por su fuerza, también por toda la información que tenia en su mente. Información que Karpov querría para su venganza contra el capitalismo. Por otra parte, también estaba la parte de que no quería ser un lastre controlado para su grupo. Pero como buenos vengadores, ellos no creían en la muerte de un compañero, por lo que sentía que el problema de uno era de todos.

Todos se marcharon de la sala, dejando a Natasha e Steve solos. Ellos le omitieron la parte de Novokov porque fue la que dejo a Natasha en una situación más delicada. Tenia que visitar al soldado de Invierno, a un Bucky nuevo, pero no sabía como. En su mente solo se repetían palabras de amor cutres de canciones románticas para declarar aquello que descubrió con insultante facilidad el durmiente. Ella solo le estaba contando como por recordar a algunos detalles de unos entrenamientos, sin cortarle el romance con su entrenador. Entre ella y Bucky realmente existía algo fuerte. Y no sabía como romperlo para que ella solo se fijará en él.

-Nat... Deja de pensar de Bucky

-Es que no puedo- dijo ella un tanto infantil- Solo somos pareja cuando volvemos a manos controladas

-¿no será que el destino no quiere que estéis juntos?- se atrevió a preguntar, un tanto doloroso pero justo para poder convencerla

-Pero Steve... ¿Quién querría amar a un monstruo como yo?

-Un idiota con un frisbi estrellado que todavía no sabe acostumbrarse a las nuevas tecnologías y quiere a la antigua...te quiero, Natasha Romanoff

Ella estaba realmente colorada. Ni Bucky le había dicho esas palabras de esa forma. Sabían a miel. Sabían a nutella.

Y el primer beso que se dieron sabia a al mejor postre de todos.

Sin duda alguna, le encantaba la idea de empezar un nuevo noviazgo.

* * *

 _Al final he acabado subiendo de golpe. Que novedad..._

 _¡Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado!_

 _¿Gusto más el final o el alternativo?_

 _En nada subiré nueva historia_

 _¡Espero que no haya sido un chapazo!_


End file.
